


We Need a Vacation

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Clint are spending the day together when you both decide it's time for a little vacation together.





	We Need a Vacation

Clint stood behind you, his hands cupping yours as you drew the bowstring back.  His breath was tickling your ear as he gently said, “Rest your fingers against the corner of your mouth.”

You did as instructed, “How is this?”

“Perfect,” he said.  “Now release.”  You did as you were instructed and let the arrow go.  It soared through the air and with a satisfying thunk hit close to the center of the bullseye.  You turned to look at Clint and found he was beaming at you.  Without warning, he picked you up and twirled you around.  “What did I tell you?  I knew you could do it!”

You giggled and hugged Clint, “Thank you for being so patient with me.  I know this hasn’t been easy.”  You may have been an Avenger and you may have had perfect aim with a gun, but when it came to Clint’s bow and arrow you were an awful shot.

He placed a tender kiss to the crown of your head, “I got to spend time with you, it was worth it, even when you broke one of my arrows.”

You playfully swatted his arm, “Shut up.”

He chuckled and took the bow from your hands, setting it up against the tree you two were situated under.  His arms went around your waist and your hands rested on his arms, “You’ll be taking over my position soon enough.”

You shook your head, “Oh no, there’s only room for one archer on this team and I wouldn’t dream of taking his spot.”

He pressed you up against the tree and rested his forehead against yours, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind too much.  He kinda wants a break from all the heroing he’s been doing lately.”

“Heroing?  The heck kind of word is ‘heroing’?”  You snorted, the stuff Clint came up with sometimes.

He pinched your butt making you yelp, “Don’t you dare make fun of me, you have some weird sayings yourself.”

“All right, all right,” you conceded.  “But how about we take a day off from all our heroing?  Maybe even a week?  We could go someplace we’ve always wanted to go, but never have the time.”

“How about some place where they put the little umbrellas in the drinks?”  His mind went straight to images of you lounging on the beach, the sun warming your skin.  “We could get Stark to pitch in for a private little bungalow, no one around to see us,” his tone was suggestive and you knew exactly where it was going.

“You are such a dirty man, Clint Barton,” you said.  “I’m in.”

“Perfect, I’ll go see if I can get Tony to get us a place, you go pack.  If we hurry we can leave within the hour.”

You smirked, “I’m on it.”  The two of you quickly hurried inside and began your tasks.  True to his word the two of you left within the hour and were sitting on the beach with little umbrellas in your drinks enjoying the sunset together.


End file.
